1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device capable of reducing reflection of external light and a method of fabricating the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is a self-emission device that includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode and electrons provided from the cathode recombine in the organic light emission layer and produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Since the self-emissive organic light-emitting device does not need a separate light source, the organic light-emitting device may be operable at a low voltage and may be configured as a thin, lightweight device. In addition, due to high-quality properties of the organic light-emitting device, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times, the organic light-emitting device has attracted attention as a component for forming a next-generation display device.
However, the organic light-emitting device may suffer from contrast degradation or problems in expressing black that are caused by metal electrodes and metal wires, which reflect light (e.g., external light) received from the outside. In order to reduce incidence of such reflection of external light, a polarizing plate and a compensation film are applied to the organic light-emitting device, but there may be reliability problems due to changes in the film properties upon an increase in cost and temperature.